


Freddie's party

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: Crowley manages to get invites to one of Freddie's parties in London. Either him nor Aziraphale imagined the demon would end up kissing his idol, Freddie Mercury.





	Freddie's party

**Author's Note:**

> This is so silly but I had had this idea for a while and had to write it down. I hope I wrote the Ineffable Husbands in character and that I was able to portray Freddie correctly (if there's something I could change to make it better, please let me know).  
> I wanted it to take place in a specific party in London but the only ones that came up were one in USA and the one in Munich so hmm, since I know he did throw parties in London, this is the result.  
> I just wanted my boy Crowley to get to kiss Freddie and the parties seemed to be a good scenario for this to happen.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

**Freddie's party**

Crowley refused to tell Aziraphale how he had gotten their invites. He had been asking since Crowley told him about the party, nearly a week ago.

"For the last time angel, I'm not going to tell you so please let go."

"How do you expect me to let this go?" Aziraphale insisted. "You somehow got invites for a _Freddie Mercury_ party! Freddie Mercury! _His_ party!"

"Yes, _his_ party, that's been settled."

"Crowley please! You love the man and you can only get in one of his parties if you got an invite and you're not precisely close to him for that to happen."

"Are you doubting about my closeness to Freddie?"

Aziraphale gave him a quizzical look. He knew the demon had gotten them through some of his mischievous doings, but he wanted him to say that.

"Alright fine! We're not close!" Crowley crossed his arms. "Happy now? Happy that I admit I'm not close to my biggest idol?"

"Not quite, I want to know where you got the invites."

"You ask for too much, Az."

"Excuse me? That's literally all I've wanted to know about the party!"

Behind his black glasses, Crowley rolled his eyes. Why did Aziraphale care so much about their invites? They were going to the party, that was all that mattered.

"If I tell you, would you shut up?"

"Crowley, dear, I've been asking you for a week" he began, calmly. "Trust me, I will shut the hell up when you tell me where the fuck you got them."

"I… may have copied them from a guy who actually got an invite."

"Ha! Wait, what? How did you even do that?" Crowley limited himself to just smile. "Never mind, but, how can you be sure they won't kick us out once they recognize we weren't actually invited?"

"Oh my sweet angel" Crowley exhaled. "No one will notice. Trust me on that."

"Yeah, but doesn't Freddie knows who he invited?" Aziraphale questioned him.

"Probably? But what are the odds that he'll see us?"

"Dear, I know you well enough to be sure that you'll manage to make him notice you" Aziraphale smiled and adjusted his glasses. Crowley scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"Did you try on the clothes I brought you?" Crowley asked.

"Yes, but I don't understand what's wrong with the ones I usually wear."

"Nothing, but you'd definitely stand out if you went like that to the party."

Aziraphale was not so pleased with his outfit, but he knew Crowley was right. He was not as excited as his partner, but he loved seeing him so happy. One thing was attending a _Queen_ concert, but going to one of Freddie's parties was something else.

Crowley was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt and a scarf, black trousers and his boots; Aziraphale had a camel polo shirt, with a brown and white line on the sides and also a brown bomber jacket, denim trousers and his laced shoes.

"That really suits you, angel."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Oh come on! You look fine" said Crowley, as he got closer to him and gave Aziraphale a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go."

They left their place, got into the Bentley and Crowley put one of his _Queen_ tapes, obviously. The traffic was awful, as expected on a Friday night in London, and as they got closer to their destination, it was worse. Crowley was very nervous but also excited.

They parked a few blocks away, and once they were in, Crowley was hallucinating. He could not believe he had made it.

A waiter passed by and offered them shots. Crowley drank his in a second and grabbed Aziraphale's and drank it too.

"My dear, calm down. It'll be fine."

"Az, we made it. We're in one of Freddie Mercury's parties" he said, facing him and ruffling his hair.

"Crowley" he looked into Aziraphale's eyes. "Breathe. Let's go get more drinks, okay?"

They walked to the bar and got a bottle of wine, which they shared between the two.

"Are you doing better?" Aziraphale asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"What if we go walk around the party? Perhaps we could find Freddie. What do you say?"

"I'd say that's a long shot."

"Not really if we casually ask someone. Come on" Aziraphale said.

They walked for a while and Crowley seemed better than when they first got in. Their search for Freddie had not been successful and they started talking with a few people they encountered near the dance floor. One of the women had been eyeing Crowley and trying to come up with excuses to touch his arm. He didn't notice, but Aziraphale sure did and found that amusing.

At this point, both Crowley and Aziraphale were having a great time, they were slightly drunk and occasionally giving each other kisses. The woman who had been eyeing Crowley, Martha, had stolen a kiss or two from him, and since either him or Aziraphale seemed to mind, she didn't stop herself from doing it again.

After a little while, Aziraphale told Crowley he wanted to sit. They found a place, and with their drinks in hand they sat down. Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley's shoulder until someone tapped his other shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Crowley? My friend Martha from over there tells me you're a huge fan" a voice said behind Crowley. A voice he could recognize anywhere. It was Freddie's.

"Oh, hmm" Crowley said, eyes wide open. Aziraphale was astonished. "Yes, I'm Crowley, I love you and your music and _Queen_. By any chance, did Martha say anything else?" He managed to say.

"Like what? That you forged an invite and got you and your boyfriend in?" He asked. "She may have mentioned that" Freddie noticed how Crowley's expression changed drastically. "Don't worry darling, it's okay."

"I'm so sorry, we'll leave if you like" he said and stood up.

"I actually wouldn't like that, but you can go if you feel like it."

"You… wouldn't?" Crowley asked, still in shock.

"Not really. Do you regret coming?" Crowley shook his head. "Then it's fine."

"Then why did you come talk to me? You don't even know me, I mean, what's going on?" Crowley was concerned. If he wasn't going to kick them out, then what was it?

"Well, I've been told you're a great kisser darling. I would like to prove that myself if that's okay."

"Is he really here?" Crowley asked Aziraphale, ignoring Freddie for a moment. Aziraphale nodded, he was confused, but not as much as Crowley. His attention returned to Freddie. "Can I really kiss you then?"

"That's what I came here to ask, so go ahead" Crowley didn't hesitate for another second and kissed Freddie. It was a long kiss, and both of them enjoyed to the last bit. "I'm glad Martha was correct and you weren't just pure looks."

"A…an…anytime."

"Alright darling, I have to get going, but it was nice getting a taste of your lips tonight. Hope your boyfriend didn't mind."

"No, it fine. Sure, good. Very good."

Freddie smiled at both of them and walked towards a group of people near them. Crowley let himself fall on the couch and stared at the floor.

"Did… did I… did I just kiss Freddie Mercury? Did we kiss? Like, it wasn't just in my head. It _happened._ Did it?" He asked at no one in particular.

"Yes, my dear. It happened" Aziraphale said and held his hand. He couldn't quite believe it himself.

"I need a drink, Or ten. Perhaps thirty will do."

"We still have to get home. We have to _drive_ home" Aziraphale reminded him. "And we have to live to remember this moment."

Crowley's eyes were fixed on the floor. Aziraphale didn't know what to do besides waiting for him to come out of the trance and drinking.

Martha approached them later, and asked them how it had been. Since Crowley was still lost in his thoughts, she figured it went well, and Aziraphale confirmed her that.

They had lost track of time, but Crowley finally turned to Aziraphale.

"Let's go home."

"How many drinks did you have?"

"Not enough to crash the car, that much I can say."

"I believe you, but you're still in shock. I'll drive, but are you sure you want to leave now?"

"Yes."

Aziraphale drove and their way home was quiet, except for the music playing in the car. The one playing before they arrived was "One Year Of Love". Appropriate.

They walked in, and Aziraphale wasn't sure if he should say something. He didn't have to think about it too much, because Crowley talked.

"I love you more than anything."

"What?" Aziraphale asked. That wasn't what he was expecting.

"I love you."

"And I love you too, dear, but where does this come from? You have barely said a word after you kissed Freddie."

"Precisely that's what made me want to tell you now. To remind you that I love you. That kiss was wonderful; I had literally pictured that in my head more times than I can remember; but it doesn't come close to any of yours, it doesn't compare to any of yours. The kiss itself was terrific, he's a great kisser. But what you and I have is much more than that, and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you, stupid angel" Crowley stopped. "I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense right now."

"You are" Aziraphale said and kissed him softly but passionately enough to leave clear that he got what he meant.

"I'm sorry we didn't dance or do much besides drinking and me kissing Freddie."

"You know I'm fine with just drinking with you. So stop apologizing" Aziraphale said, rubbing his thumb against Crowley's hand. He kissed him again.

"I have to say something. You don't come close to Freddie."

"I guess I'll have to keep practicing then" their lips touched once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, English is not my first language and I should be sleeping.  
> Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
